Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Xalain
Summary: Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, centers on Harry, Sirius, Remus, and some other people. R/R please.
1. Prologue

Chapter One  
  
Xalain Kepap tossed and turned fitfully, then her eyes opened wide, pain radiated off her in waves.  
  
She lay there on the ground, still exhausted from the roaming the wolf had done. Her breaths came in short, huffing gasps. Xalain pushed herself into a sitting position, pain crying out from every nerve in her body.  
  
Xalain shut her eyes briefly, the world was beginning to spin.all she wanted to do was sleep. To give her battered body a rest, then to take a boiling hot shower.  
  
But first she had to get up.  
  
Remus Lupin groaned as he made his slow way to his very torn up cabin.  
  
This had to have been one of his most painful transformations ever. To make it worse, he had somehow twisted his ankle.  
  
Remus stopped for a moment, leaning against a tree for support. Only twenty- one more feet to go, he reminded himself wryly. Easier said then done.  
  
He limped slowly across his back lawn, taking breaks every five steps.  
  
"Oh, damn, is it.bad.this time." Remus gasped under his breath.  
  
He carefully positioned himself so he could open the door, and it opened with a loud creak that echoed through the small interior.  
  
There was a sink, fireplace, couch, coat rack, table, and small door. The door led to two bedrooms and one small bathroom.  
  
On the table there was a single photo. It had a picture of four teenage boys.  
  
One had black hair, mischievous black eyes, and fair skin with a minimum of freckles. Next to him was a chubby boy with blonde hair and watery brown eyes. There was a boy with messy black hair, and glasses that hung crookedly, and had bright blue eyes.  
  
Then, was Remus, of course looking much younger in the picture. His shaggy light brown hair was in his grey-blue eyes, and he looked thoroughly exhausted. But now he looked even more worn-down.  
  
Remus' eyes glazed over when he looked at the photo.  
  
"Oh, Peter! Why'd you do it? Why'd you betray Lily and James?" croaked Remus, and a single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
Remus stood there for a moment, memories haunting him that never let him rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius Black ran faster, he was in dog form and in a hurry. He was trying to find Remus, the events of the Twizard Tournament haunting him still, he had to warn Remus. Remus the only person he had tried to tell so far. The old crowd, Dumbledore had said, tell the old crowd.  
  
At least all that was left of them.  
  
The old crowd had consisted of him, Dumbledore, Sirius, Peter, Lily, James, Snape, Arabella, Mundungus, Katherine, Caroline, Marie, and Victor. Five of them were now dead or had betrayed them.  
  
But those thoughts slowed Sirius down, which he couldn't afford to do. He had to find Remus soon, time was running out quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed, sending off a letter to the Ministry. No matter how persuasive he was, Fudge refused to believe him. Albus was completely disgusted by the man's behavior. So many lives were at stake and all he'd believe was what he wanted.  
  
Albus rubbed his temples, thinking about the other most immediate problem. Sirius had not yet sent word, nor Remus, or anyone else. It was already August 21st, Sirius should have talked to half of them by now.  
  
Voldemort was planning his next move, Albus could feel it. It was going to strike them hard, if they didn't find ways to control it.  
  
Bill and Arthur Weasley had successfully told the entire Ministry that would believe them. In secrecy they would make a plan, one that would let the Muggle world and Wizard know of Voldemort.  
  
Tom Riddle.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Same person, but so different.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and Albus forced himself to smile pleasantly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Severus Snape stalked through the door, glowering more then ever. His black haunted eyes contrasted to his pale skin.  
  
"What is it, Severus?" asked Albus, concerned.  
  
Severus looked worried for once, he usually looked pissed off.  
  
"Voldemort is beginning to suspect." he hissed, venom dripping off his words like tar.  
  
"How is this?" Severus began to pace, snarling like a caged animal. Albus noted how his hand every once in a while rubbed his forearm.  
  
"Lucias, he spoke to Voldemort about how I seemed to be awfully chummy with you these days."  
  
"And?" Albus prompted.  
  
"He still hasn't forgotten a few slips that were made. I also suspect someone else knows, who is in close contact with him often." Severus finished, scowling even more.  
  
"Thank you, Severus, I will find this out." Albus told him.  
  
Severus walked out, somewhat calmer, shutting the door loudly behind him.  
  
Even then, Albus knew who is had to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort sat on the red chair, his snake like features twisted into a malicious scowl.  
  
"Wormtail." He hissed.  
  
"Y-yes Master?" stuttered Wormtail.  
  
"It is time to launch an attack. That fool Fudge doesn't believe it, that imperius curse Katherine put him under helped greatly. Inform Lucias that we need more recruits, and maybe it is a good time for his son to join as well."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Wormtrail whispered, and then scampered off to send the owl.  
  
Everything was going as planned. 


	2. Chapter One

Prologue  
  
A long, bone-chilling howl spread across the meadow. Silver light bathed the lush grass, giving it a surreal glow. The nearby forest was dark, thick, and foreboding, not that anyone would go near it. They've heard the gruesome stories that could give the most fearless person nightmares. Suddenly a black wolf bounded out of the forest, so black it seemed to absorb all the light the luminous moon had to offer. Sticky blood drips from the wolf's long snout, and the wolf's striking violet eyes gleam furiously. The wolf tips back its head, letting out another howl, calling.  
  
A/N- So.bad? Sad? Any type of feedback welcome. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Remus was woken out of his deep sleep by a loud banging on the door. He suddenly realized he'd fallen asleep on the couch after healing himself.  
  
Remus got up, his bones creaking, and limped to the door. He pulled it open and saw a huge black dog looking up at him. It's ribs were showing under it's matted black fur.  
  
"Sirius!" cried Remus.  
  
The dog raced in, dripping browned water on the floor, and jumped up on a chair. Remus shut the door and mustered up a smile.  
  
"Hello, Sirius."  
  
The dog transformed into a young man, who looked completely exhausted. His ripped and muddy robes clung to his pale skin. His long black hair was muddy and oily, in tangled, matted knots. He looked like hell, to be frank.  
  
"Nice to see you, Moony. I wish I were here for a happy reason. Dumbledore sent me. Its about Harry and Voldemort." Sirius replied, his voice hoarse and crackly.  
  
"What about Harry, is he alright?" asked Remus, concerned.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
Harry Potter woke up to the sound of his Aunt screaming for him to get up, and groaned, wishing to be left the hell alone. He was plauged with nightmares of the Twizard Tournament, Cedric, and Voldemort. That's the only thing that made the day time more bareble, but even then there were a few flashbacks. Also, he had seen spirrits of his parents, Lily and James Potter, how he wished that Voldemort was just a nightmare.  
  
Now he was here with these assholes.  
  
Harry quickly put on some cloths, trying to brush his hair out. He had grown six inches this summer, and his jeans were getting rather tight. The Dursleys refused to buy him new cloths. He really needed food.he was growing.  
  
Tumping down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen to his glowering "family", and Uncle Vernon stomped over to him.  
  
"Boy, I have been fired, and we have to move." Said Uncle Vernon shortly.  
  
"And?" shruged Harry, not really caring. "We're going to America so you can't ever go to that school again."  
  
Harry looked at his Uncle in disbelief, he couldn't.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
His Uncle pulled out a chair, and there was no room for Harry, because with his Aunt and Uncle two sides were taken up. Then you throw in Dudely and it takes up two Sides.  
  
"Yes we can. Now you'll never see those freaks again. To hell with that Godfather of yours! He proubly doesn't even know you exist. "  
  
"Now you can't ever become like that freak sister and that tramp husband of hers. All those fools at your school will never see you again. Hope you had fun last year."hi Aunt growled.  
  
Harry looked between the two with disbelief, then anger, and stepped closer.  
  
"No. I'm leaving. This time for good."  
  
He rushed upstairs, and began to throw everything into his trunk, and sent Hedwig to Ron. Soon all of his things were gone, packed, and ready, except his wand. He dragged his trunk to the stairs and pushed it down, and it fell right on top of his Uncle, knocking him out.  
  
"That takes care of that problem." Growled Harry, smirking.  
  
Harry hurried down the stairs, dragging his trunk out the door and down the street, and hid in some bushes a few blocks away, attracting lots of stares when people saw him.  
  
Harry hid there until nightfall, around 8:45PM, and got out stiff, thirsty, hungry, and hot. He did the signal for the Night Bus, and nothing happened, after trying a few times he gave up out of frustration. Harry opened his trunk, and took his broom out, knowing he'd regret what he was about to do.  
  
  
  
Remus sat staring dumbfounded at Sirius, his face stark white.  
  
"What?" he gasped.  
  
Sirius nodded, knowing what his friend was thinking.  
  
"I am alert the old crowd, as Dumbledore called it. Do you wish to come? I could use the company."  
  
Remus nodded, and got up, grabbing a bag of Floo powder on the way to the fireplace.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Let's go to the Repaps first." Sirius said quickly.  
  
Remus took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in, yelling "Repap's Place!" as he went through, and Sirius went through quickly after in his human form.  
  
Remus shut his eyes against the dizzy feeling he got whenever he used the cursed Floo powder.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped, and Remus stumbled out of the Kepap's fireplace and marveled at how different it was. I looked like it was kept by a teenager, and was very messy.  
  
"Caroline! Victor! You here?" Remus yelled as Sirius fell out behind. "No, but I am. What do you want?" came a voice from the door way on their left.  
  
Remus looked left and saw a young woman who looked very beaten up. Her thick waist length hair was oily and extremely oily, and was so black it seemed to absorb light. Vivid violet eyes seemed to stare through him, bright amber specks glowing oddly. The woman's skin was almost white and she had chapped blood-red lips, and dried blood was all over her. Suddenly recognition clicked, and the two men gasped.  
  
"Yes, we were looking for-"  
  
She shook her head violently.  
  
"They are both dead, my Father died ten years ago. Caroling died recently."  
  
"How old are you?" was all Remus could say, trying to comprehend this information.  
  
"Twenty-Three. My name is Xalain. You two are.?"  
  
Sirius stepped forward, giving her a charming smile, and Remus rolled his eyes. Typical Sirius.  
  
"I am Sirius Black, runaway but innocent convict. Pleased to meet you. This is my comrade Remus Lupin."  
  
Xalain rolled her eyes, but her eyes gave a twinkle.  
  
"Yes, my Grandfather told me all about you." She murmured, giving Remus a knowing look.  
  
'The full moon was last night, he? How are you feeling?' Remus heard in his head, and he gave her a shocked look that Xalain returned with a smile.  
  
"He did, huh?" Sirius said, still smiling, now goofly.  
  
Remus couldn't blame him, though. Although she could never be called beautiful, she was practically glowing, and seemed mythical. But there was something a bit off with her.  
  
"Mind if I come to help tell everyone about the return of Voldemort?"  
  
Sirius went into a coughing fit there, and Xalain smirked.  
  
"I'm a seer, you loon."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow at her, and she gave him a look that made her eyes glow. Sirius stood gapping then groaned.  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
Xalain began to rant on a list, and Remus let this go on for another two minutes, then broke into it.  
  
"Lets go on to Arabella's, shall we?" After he received two nods he threw in a pinch, this time saying 'to Arabella's Place', and stepped into, the others following suit.  
  
XALAIN'S POV  
  
An old woman sat in front of the fireplace on an even older couch, at least twelve cats sitting around her. She gasped when she saw Sirius, and Xalain rolled her eyes, Sirius, a murderer? Pah!  
  
"What?" Arabella gasped.  
  
"Hullo, Arabella, I am Xalain Kepap, and I am a Seer. I know for sure that Sirius here is very innocent. There is no blood on his hands. I Remus here has come to tell you very important information. Any questions?" I growled.  
  
The old lady narrowed her eyes at me, and I narrowed mine back.  
  
"Just who are you?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes even more, and I knew I looked pretty scary now, with the blood in my veins, I would.  
  
"I am one of the three remaining heirs of Gryffindor, he is my Great-Great- Great-Great Grandfather, my Aunt Anne Potter's Great-Great-Great Grandfather."  
  
I felt the eyes of everyone staring at me, blankly, and Remus looked shocked.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I am Harry's 3rd cousin, Dumbledore's Grandaughter. Both of them are also Heirs. Harry has him as his Great-Uncle, and he has never known me because I am unable to. My parents weren't involved in our World after Lily and James died."  
  
I relaxed gradually, then flopped onto the chair behind me, tired from my little scene. Being intimidating makes you tired if you do it right.  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
Remus looked Arabella straight in the eyes, and became steely.  
  
"Voldemort has returned."  
  
So they spent the next two hours explaining.  
  
* * *  
  
Eleven year old Elanor awoke to an empty room, her other roommates being gone, as usual. Everyone avoided her because of her abilities, stuff exploded whenever she got very mad. Cal's Orphanage had many people, and Elanor was the weirdest of all. She knew nothing of her family, except her brother had betrayed them all, and her parents were very long dead.  
  
Elanor dressed into black jeans and a gray tank top, and pulled her long wavy black hair back into a ponytail. Her fair face was still tired, and her very dark blue-green eyes were full of sleep. Elanor was taller then some of the fifteen year olds at her height of five-foot-six, and she was thin with sixteen year olds looks.  
  
She grabbed all her books and her backpack, and cursed when she saw her watch, it was already ten past nine. Elanor shot out of the room as fast as she could, running smack into Cal, who glared.  
  
"How many times have you been told not to run?"  
  
"Five times a day since I could run, Cal."  
  
Cal sighed; rolling his brown eyes, and beckoned for her to follow. So they walked down the plain blue hallway, and towards Cal's office. Sitting inside was a very old man with bright blue eyes.  
  
Elanor took a quick seat beside him, and Cal sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Elanor, this is Professer Albus Dumbledore. He teaches at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Elanor raised an eyebrow incredulously, and shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you.Professer."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, knowing what this girl was thinking, as she looked and -so far- had sounded exactly like Sirus Black. Of course she would, being his younger sister (A/N-duh.).  
  
"Elanor Black, I have come to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also have very important things to tell you, and I hope you accept. It is a boarding school, and in your case I think we could make an exception for the summer holidays."  
  
Elanor gapped at him, (A/N- As many people have been doing lately.) and he smiled.  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"On the contrary, he knows your brother an knew your parents." Cal said suddenly.  
  
"Oh. Er. I guess I accept. Let me go pack. Here are my books, Cal, give them to who wants them. I'll give you the other stuff I don't want." Elanor rushed, before running out of the room to pack.  
  
"She always does that." sighed Cal, but his eyes were sad, showing he'd miss it.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione Granger smiled at Victor Krum, pretending to be absorbed in what he was saying. She tucked her long, now sleek and straight, chestnut hair behind her ear.  
  
Hermione had grown about three inches, and greatly filled out since Fourth Year, and guys had certainly noticed. But she was the same otherwise, she had decided that Victor was much more appealing then than now. She suddenly noticed how his eyes trailed her every movement, which for some reason bothered her,  
  
"So, Hermione, what do you want to do after lunch?" asked Victor.  
  
"Maybe go for a walk?"  
  
Victor nodded, going back to blabbering, so Hermione began to daydream.  
  
She really missed Ron, his annoying ways of doing things, his ignorance of rules, his bright red hair. Hermione wondered if he'd gotten anymore handsome since last time she'd seen him. Hermione suddenly snapped back to real life. Ron, handsome? Nah. 


End file.
